Insert Scary DreamRelated Name Here
by darkwebx01
Summary: A Gary Stu has escaped into the dream world, and it is up to a new Society member to stop it! Typical huh?


My first attempt at a Society fic, so yay! My first attempt at a self-insert, so yikes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insert Scary Dream-Related Name Here.

The members of the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society were gathered in the meeting room wondering why Tash had called the meeting. They found out when she entered, along with a small kid. He looked 12 or 13. His appearance was thoroughly unremarkable. He had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles.

"Okay," said Tash, "This is a new member, Tyler. He's going on a minor mission to the Dream World. A rogue idea has escaped and has mutated into a Gary Stu. We're using this as his training mission." Through most of the explanation, Tyler had been waving. When Tash was done, Tyler left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Nightopia…

NiGHTS and Reala were playing a hand of gin. As NiGHTS realigned the cards in her hand, she thought back to why Nightopia was so peaceful. Last week, the Nightopians, plus NiGHTS, had been fighting Wizeman's army of Nightmarens. Then, he appeared.

Phantom. The blue-outfitted, handsome, Nightmaren. In one day, he had convinced Wizeman that he should stop trying to take over the Dream World. Then, he had created a design that perfectly merged Nightopia and Nightmare. Next, he caused peace between Reala and NiGHTS, and by extension, everyone else. The fourth day, he returned all the Ideya to every Visitor who had ever lost theirs. The fifth day, he helped NiGHTS and Reala create dozens of new persona masks, allowing them to mimic every existing animal and object. The sixth day, he set up a defense system to protect the Dream World from the occasional nightmare. The seventh day, he did nothing, because he was now loved by everybody.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler flew through the air in his new Nightmaren guise. After about an hour of crashing into trees, mountains, and Nightopians, he had finally figured out how flying worked. Now he had to find Phantom. There! Over a green hill, Phantom was lazily drifting through the air. Tyler flew in. The minute Phantom noticed him, however, he shot off at supersonic speeds, leaving Tyler in the dust. Tyler gaped.

"That….is…really annoying." Tyler thought for a while.

"Wait a minute…this guy is ultimate goodity, if that's really a word, so maybe…." Tyler looped and dropped to the ground, then started moaning. Phantom flew over.

"Are you okay? You look like you fell. I'll get you back in the sky. After all, it's my duty to help those who aren't as awesome as me." As Phantom reached down, Tyler grabbed his leg and yanked him down.

"You…oof!" Alex shouted as Phantom shoved his free foot into Tyler's face. Tyler managed to hang on as Phantom launched into the air, performing unbelievable acrobatics without batting an eye. Finally, after the 50th loop-de-loop, Tyler fell off. However, he quickly flew back up and grabbed Phantom by the wrist.

"I'm a member…well…a rookie…of the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society, and you're under arrest for being a Gary Stu!"

"Huh?"

"Oh whatever." Tyler took out a bracelet and placed it on Phantom's wrist. There was a flash of light.

"What was that?" asked the surprised Phantom.

"That's a Prohibitor. It cleanses you of your Stu-ish power and this fandom of your actions."

"What actions? I've never done anything wrong!"

"Exactly. You're destroying the story by being so perfect. At least, you were."

"Whatever. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." Phantom flew towards a tall tree.

"NiGHTS! Reala! Help! I'm being attacked!" The two famous Nightmaren flew from the tree where they had just started a screaming match. When they saw Phantom, they stopped, puzzled.

"Who's this joker?" scoffed Reala.

"I don't know but…Reala, no!" Reala flew at Phantom and slashed him across the face.

"Reala! Don't hurt him!" NiGHTS flew in front of Reala just as Phantom shot forwards. Phantom slammed into NiGHTS, knocking her to the ground. She flew back up, snarling.

"Together then?" she asked Reala.

"Together," he replied. The two flew at Phantom and began to beat the living daylights out of him.

"What are you doing?! You're my friends!" cried Phantom.

"Not anymore," called up Tyler. "They don't know you, remember?" Tyler flew up, grabbed Phantom, and prepared to leave the dream world.

"You haven't won yet," growled Phantom. "The Society can't catch me, especially some stupid little rookie." With that, he shut his eyes tight, glowed yellow, then disappeared in a flash, sending Tyler sprawling. Tyler looked up to see Reala diving towards him. Just before the evil Nightmaren struck, Tyler disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did it go?" questioned Marcus, a tall teenager with a slight goatee.

"Not well," replied Tyler. "He woke up, and probably escaped to another fandom."

"Oh. Well, do you know where?"

"No idea. But, I'm going to hunt him down. He insulted me and the entire it was just a job. Now…now it's personal."

Well, there it is. Hope you liked it. If any Society members are reading this, or if you are just a nice person, please leave a review.


End file.
